Un ratoncito ruso
by Marene
Summary: Es el quinto cumpleaños de Hugo y el niño aún no ha hecho magia accidental. Sus padres están preocupados, pero a los abuelos Granger no parece importarles un nieto muggle. ¿Qué tendrá que ver con todo esto el regalo de los Potter?
1. Regalo de cumpleaños

**El mundo y los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Esto lo escribo por diversión**

* * *

**Un ratoncito ruso**

Era el quinto cumpleaños de Hugo y la Madriguera estaba llena de Weasleys. Ron había encantado una piñata y en lugar de buscarla con los ojos vendados, corrían tras ella turnándose para romperla con un bate de golpeador. Los Potter aún no habían llegado y Hermione echaba de tanto en tanto miradas preocupadas a la chimenea.

— Ya llegarán — dijo una voz tranquilizadora en su espalda.

Hermione dio un bote que a Ron le recordó a sus saltitos con la mano levantada de sus primeros días de Hogwarts.

— No quería asustarte.

— No estoy asustada —respondió rápidamente— pero normalmente son los primeros en llegar y me parece raro que no estén aquí ni hayan mandado una lechuza para avisar.

— Se habrán entretenido por el camino. Seguro que James ha armado alguna de las suyas… Ese niño es un trasto.

Hermione sonrió levemente y sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera apartar de si los malos pensamientos. Tomó la mano de su marido y tiró de él hacia abajo con suavidad, una ya vieja señal para que se inclinara un poco y le diera un beso ligero.

—Vamos fuera — dijo ella, ensanchando la sonrisa.

Hugo rozaba el suelo con sus piececitos, subido en una escoba de juguete con la que perseguía a su primo Louis, montado en otra similar. Un pequeño de enjambre de pelirrojos jugaba al pilla-pilla en el jardín. Pero Hermione pudo distinguir perfectamente a su hijo desde el umbral. Era el único de cabello castaño entre todos los Weasleys.

Suspiró y apretó un poco la mano de Ron, mientras se mordía el labio, preocupada.

— Hugo cumple cinco años — comentó Ron — y todavía no ha hecho magia accidental.

— Algunos niños no demuestran su capacidad mágica hasta mucho después de los cinco años, aunque la tradición diga que tiene que pasar antes. Hasta se ha documentado el caso, en 1876, de una mujer que no hizo mágica hasta los cuarenta y cinco años. Fue un asunto complicado y tuvieron que crear una ley especial sólo para ella, la Ley Madeleine Graves para casos inusitados de Magia en Muggles Adultos.

— Siempre tan sabihonda…

— Me preocupo por nuestro hijo — cortó ella, sin asomo de irritación en su voz. Con los años las peleas se parecían cada vez más a caricias.

Ron iba a responder cuando un ruido a su espalda les sobresaltó. La familia Potter al completo acababa de llegar. Después de un rápido saludo a sus tíos, James, Albus y Lily desaparecieron corriendo hacia el jardín en busca de sus primos.

— Sentimos el retraso — dijo Harry mientras sacudía un poco de ceniza de su túnica con su mano derecha, mientras sujetaba un regalo en la izquierda — Lily se empeño en comprar… _una cosa_ para el regalo de Hugo y no había manera de encontrarla.

—Me pregunto de dónde habrá sacado _esa_ idea. Yo no había visto _una _en mi vida —comentó Ginny distraídamente. La señora Potter sujetaba con cuidado una cajita entre sus manos y Hermione pudo escuchar un pequeño movimiento en su interior.

— ¿Qué habéis comprado? — preguntó Ron, curioso.

— ¡Nada de eso! Tendrás que esperar hasta que Hugo abra los regalos —rechazó Ginny con energía. —Por cierto, ¿Dónde está mi pequeño cumpleañero?

Puede que el regalo de los Potter no fuera el más valioso, pero fue el favorito de Hugo durante años. Era un pequeño roedor, un ratón ruso color avena con manchas grises. Lily lo había bautizado Ilia, un nombre sacado de algún lugar tan desconocido como aquel en el que descubrió la bola de plástico que Harry llevaba dentro de una caja azul con un lazo amarillo. A Hugo le encantó el lemming tanto como el nombre propuesto por su prima y como la bola rodeadora, que extrañó a Ron tanto como fascinó a Arthur Weasley. El señor Weasley nunca se cansaría de admirar el ingenio de los muggles.

— Este material, el _pasticol,_ es una cosa estupenda, Molly —explicaba a su mujer, que levantaba los ojos al cielo, armándose de paciencia. — Resiste, es moldeable y a la vez puede ser transparente. Nosotros no tenemos nada parecido. Dicen que está hecho con aceite...

El patriarca de los Weasley podría haberse perdido en explicaciones incongruentes si sus nietos no se hubieran encargado de romper la tranquilidad del momento reclamando el reparto de la tarta de chocolate. Por suerte para su esposa e hijos, el revuelo ahogo sus palabras y el cumpleaños continuó de forma normal. Es decir, mágica.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, sólo era una excusa para aumentar el número de fics dedicados a Hugo!


	2. Visita de los abuelos

**El mundo y los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Esto lo escribo por diversión**

* * *

**Visita de los abuelos**

Ilia rodaba alegremente en su bola por la habitación de Hugo, mientras el niño jugaba a una mezcla de ajedrez mágico y snap explosivo que su hermana Rose había inventado.

En el piso de abajo, Hermione trataba de preparar la merienda, pero la señora Weasley-Granger, una experta en pociones y la bruja más inteligente de su generación, no era buena para los postres. Normalmente, Ron estaba con ella en la cocina, pero llegaba tarde.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido, el muy idiota? Mis padres deben de estar al llegar y esto es un desastre - dijo, sacando del horno una bandeja con trozos de algo carbonizado.

Crookshanks la miró con desinterés y siguió durmiendo la siesta junto a la ventana, donde el sol le calentaba la piel.

Exasperada, cogió su varita y, con un elegante movimiento, hizo desaparecer su último desastre culinario. Unos segundos después, había hecho desaparecer todas las huellas de la debacle de las galletas. Prometiéndose no decir nada a Ron sobre su intento, se fue al salón para que su marido la encontrase leyendo un libro.

- ¡Mamá! - se oyó desde el piso de arriba.

- ¿Qué quieres, Rose? - preguntó Hermione,

- Hugo y yo estábamos oliendo a quemado - dijo la niña, asomándose desde las escaleras.

- No ha pasado nada, podéis seguir jugando - aseguró Hermione. - Pero dejad la puerta abierta, no me gusta que estéis encerrados.

- Sí mamá.

No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando Ron se apareció en el vestíbulo de su casa.

- ¡Hola a todos! - gritó. - ¡He traído pasteles!

El pelirrojo besó a su esposa mientras los niños corrían escaleras abajo.

- Sospechaba que no habría nada para la merienda con tus padres -bromeó. - ¿Has tratado de preparar galletas otra vez?

- Claro que no - se defendió ella, lanzando a sus hijos una mirada amenazante.

- Por supuesto que no - repitió Ron.

De todas formas, los señores Granger miraron con desconfianza a sus nietos mientras devoraban los pasteles. Ellos habían llegado con su propio surtido de galletas sin azúcar y un regalo de cumpleaños tardío para Hugo, un juego educativo completamente muggle y tradicional.

- Visto que no haces magia, deberías acostumbrarte a nuestro mundo - observó el señor Granger sin pensar.

Su mujer le dio un pisotón por debajo de la mesa mientras Ron le miraba con la cara desencajada, mezcla de sorpresa e ira, y Hermione le lanzaba una mirada furibunda, para prestar luego atención a sus hijos. Rose seguía comiendo su pastel y no parecía no haber prestado atención a las palabras de su abuelo, pero Hubo le miraba con lagrimas en los ojos. Si la situación no hubiera sido tan desagradable para todos, la cara del niño, lleno de chocolate de nariz para abajo y a punto de llorar, hubiera parecido cómica.

- No hagas caso - espetó Ron. Al escuchar la voz de su padre, hasta Rose se dio cuenta de lo tenso de la situación y dejó de comer.

- No pasa nada cariño, el abuelo no quería decir eso - trato de suavizar la señora Granger.

- Mamá... - balbuceó Hugo. Nadie en el salón fue capaz de hablar mientras el niño pasaba la vista de su padre a su madre y luego a sus abuelos. - ¿Soy... soy un sqqqq....? - El niño tomó aire y reunió todo su valor para decir - ¿Soy un squib?

- ¿Ve lo que ha hecho? - gritó Ron, levantándose de un salto del sofá. - ¿Cómo puede decirle esas cosas a un niño pequeño?

- Ron, por favor, cálmate -suplicó Hermione mientras Hugo se echaba a llorar.

- ¿Que me calme? - respondió, fuera de sus casillas. - ¿Un squib? ¿Un Weasley, squib? ¿El hijo de Hermione Granger?

La señora Granger se puso también en pie y colocó su mano sobre el brazo de su yerno mientras Hugo se echaba a llorar. Durante unos segundos, lo único que se escuchó en la casa, fue el ruido de Ilia, que correteaba en su bola por la cocina.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos - dijo.

- Sí, será lo mejor - contestó Ron, calmándose, pero sin poder mirar a la cara a su suegra.

La mesa de centro estaba llena de tazas de té que se enfriaban sin apenas haber sido tocada y pasteles a medio comer, además de la caja de galletas sin azúcar de los Granger, que nadie había tocado. El regalo estaba tirado en el suelo y Hugo miraba a sus padres sentado en la alfombra, repitiendo una y otra vez la palabra squib. El señor Granger se levantó del sofá y, acercándose a su mujer, se dispuso a irse.

- Papá, mamá... -comenzó a decir Hermione, apenada. -Lo siento mucho.

- No, Hermione - la detuvo su padre secamente. - Yo soy el que lo siente. No sabía que esas cosas fueran tan sensibles para vosotros. Pero será mejor que nos vayamos.

Hermione tomó la mano de Rose para acompañar a sus padres a la puerta. Ron se derrumbó sobre el sofá y llamó a Hugo a su lado. El niño se acurrucó junto a su padre, con los ojos rojos e hipando.

- No pasa nada, Hugo, no te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que no eres un squib.

- ¿De verdad?

Hermione y él habían hablado cientos de veces sobre ese tema y el sabía que no debía engañar a su hijo. Así lo habían acordado en varias ocasiones, pero el corazón le pesó más y no pudo decirle toda la verdad.

- Claro que sí, seguro -mintió.

- ¿Y por qué no puedo hacer magia? Lily ya ha hecho magia hace mucho y Louis. Y Roxanne, que es más pequeña...

- Sólo tenemos que esperar un poco, Hugo. Hay muchos magos famosos que no hicieron magia accidental hasta los siete años o incluso mayores. En una ocasión encontraron a una supuesta muggle que hizo magia por primera vez cuando ya era anciana - explicó Ron, recordando imperfectamente las palabras de Hermione el día del cumpleaños del niño.

Hugo pareció tranquilizarse un poco con las palabras de su padre. Ron apretó más su abrazo y su hijo cerró los ojos un momento, haciéndole creer que se había dormido. Ron comenzó a moverse despacio para colocarle bien en el sofá cuando el niño abrió los ojos de nuevo y se incorporó.

- Papi... aunque sea mago ¿puedo jugar con los regalos de los abuelos?

- Pues claro, Hugo. De hecho, harás muy feliz a tu madre si aprendes a hacer cosas muggles -aseguró. -Y más aún si acabas siendo un gran chef- no pudo evitar apostillar.

Cuando Hermione y Rose volvieron al salón, Hugo había abierto el regalo de sus abuelos y comenzaba a montarlo en el sofá. Ron había calentado su taza de té y daba grandes sorbos mientras miraba a su hijo. Su hermana enseguida se unió a la investigación del nuevo juego y Hermione se dejó caer en el mismo lugar que había ocupado Hugo minutos antes.

- ¿Le has hablado? -susurró

Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron un poco.

- Sí.

- ¿Qué le has dicho, Ron? -insistió ella, con el mismo tono con el que solía regañarle cuando eran niños.

- Le he dicho que era pronto para saber si es mago.

- ¿Y qué más?

-Nada más -respondió. Al sentir la mirada amenazadora de Hermione, se apresuró a continuar.

Hermione le miró largamente sin decir nada y con el rostro pensativo. Ron pudo observar en aquel rostro tan conocido que su mujer se sentía agotada y angustiada. La abrazó y le dio un beso en la sien.

- Está bien -concedió ella- Es tan pequeño...

* * *


	3. Lunes de colegio

**El mundo y los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Esto lo escribo por diversión**

* * *

**Un lunes cualquiera**

Todas las mañanas, Hermione Weasley llevaba a sus dos hijos a casa de los Potter a través de la red Flu. Por lo general, James, Albus y Lily ya habían desayunado y estaban vestidos con su uniforme muggle del colegio, dispuestos para marchar, así que Hermione se limitaba a besar a sus sobrinos, despedirse de sus hijos y dar un abrazo a su cuñada antes de desaparecer a toda velocidad para no llegar tarde al Ministerio.

Aquel lunes no fue diferente de otras mañanas, salvo en que la señora Weasley se quedó unos minutos, ofreciéndole a la señora Potter un breve resumen de la visita de sus padres del día anterior y pidiéndole que echara un ojo a su hijo pequeño, que ese día se había empeñado en cargar con Ilia.

Como cada día, Ginny hizo subir a sus hijos y sobrinos al vehículo familiar de los Potter (que Lily habían apodado "besitos"), comprobó que todos llevaban los cinturones de seguridad abrochados y condujo hacia el colegio.

El estilo de Ginny para conducir tenía la misma velocidad y precisión que la caracterizaban sobre una escoba, pero a ninguno de los niños parecía preocuparles que fuera un poco demasiado rápido. Estaban demasiado acostumbrados y sólo Hermione solía quejarse cuando su cuñada estaba al volante.

En menos de diez minutos, la señora Potter frenaba a la puerta de la escuela. Era un colegio muggle normal y corriente en el que habían matriculado a los niños gracias a la insistencia de Hermione y el apoyo de Harry. La señora Weasley se había empeñado en darles una formación muggle a sus hijos, "como medida contra los prejuicios y para no ser una esclava de su educación".

- Repasemos -dijo Ginny, aún sentada en su asiento.

- Mamá, ya nos lo sabemos, es todos los días lo mismo - protestó James.

- No vamos a discutir todos los lunes lo mismo, James Sirius Potter - le regañó su madre. - Repasemos - repitió inflexible. - Norma número uno...

- No hablar de magia ni de magos en el colegio ni hacer nada que se parezca en nada a la magia- contestaron los niños a coro.

- Muy bien, ¿norma número dos?

- Portarse bien y evitar la magia accidental -respondieron. Aunque esta norma les parecía a todos un poco absurda, ¿cómo evitar algo que se hace por accidente?, Hermione se había empeñado en incluirla, "por si acaso".

- Norma número tres...

- Evitar que James se meta en líos - dijeron Rose y Albus con una risita maliciosa.

- ¿Número cuatro?

- Cuidar de Lily y de Hugo. - recitó James a regañadientes.

- ¿Y número cinco?

- No hay norma número cinco - dijo Lily, extrañada.

- Pues ahora sí la hay. Tened cuidado con el ratón y no lo saquéis de la bola en ningún momento, ¿de acuerdo?

Ron solía el encargado de recoger a los niños tras el colegio. Siempre le sorprendían las historias sobre la vida escolar muggle, tan distinta de Hogwarts o de la educación que Molly Weasley había dado a sus hijos en la mesa de la cocina de la Madriguera. Incluso se había aficionado al fútbol a base de ir a los partidos de los niños y estaba tan entusiasmado que solía mantener largas discusiones sobre el West Ham y el Tottenham con Dean Thomas.

Pero aquel día estaba demasiado preocupado por su hijo menor como para atender a las explicaciones de Rose y Albus sobre los deberes de ciencias sociales o para reñir con convencimiento a James por haberse hecho un nuevo roto en el pantalón del uniforme. Sin embargo, Hugo estaba muy entretenido jugando con su mascota con la pequeña Lily y no parecía afectado en absoluto por la discusión del día anterior. Al contrario, mientras su padre le ayudaba a subir al coche se dirigió a él muy alegremente.

- ¿Puede venir Lily a jugar con mi y con Ilia?

- Se dice con Ilia y conmigo y sí, puede, si Harry y Ginny le dan permiso y hacéis los deberes - respondió Ron, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo una vez más con su actitud de padre responsable.

- ¡Entonces yo quiero ir con Albus y James! - chilló Rose.

- Que te crees tú eso, enana, sois muy pequeños para jugar conmigo - respondió James.

- ¡Eres un idiota! - le devolvió ella.

- ¡Rose!

- Lo siento papá, es que siempre me llama enana - dijo la niña con el rostro enrojecido.

- No pasa nada, Rosie, no nos hace falta para divertirnos - terció Albus. - Está enfadado porque a nosotros nos salió el cromo de mi padre en las ranas de chocolate y él aún no lo tiene.

- Me da igual - aseguró James, cruzándose de brazos. -Ahora estoy haciendo la colección de la Premier Ligue y no me importan las tontas ranas de chocolate.

La conversación sobre los cromos se alargó hasta que los niños llegaron a la casa de los Potter, desde donde Ron se llevó a su hijo y a su sobrina pequeña a casa por la red Flu.


	4. Un ratoncito ruso

**El mundo y los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos. No gano dinero por escribir esto.**

* * *

**Un ratoncito ruso**

Lily y Hugo siempre estaban juntos. No había dos mentes en toda la familia Weasley tan unidas. Ni siquiera Albus y Rose se comprendían tan profundamente y con tanta exactitud. Y eso que el hijo menor de los Potter y la mayor de los Weasley-Granger se pasaban todo el día uno al lado del otro, como si tuvieran pegamento.

De hecho, una de las anécdotas que a Ron más le gustaba era aquella vez en la que se habían pegado por las muñecas para que sus padres no les separaran. Rose Weasley recordaría como uno de los momentos más humillantes de su vida el momento en el que, bastantes años después de que ocurrieran los acontecimientos que contamos ahora, la había contado a carcajadas delante de su novio. Aunque eso es otra historia.

Pero casi desde su nacimiento, Hugo y Lily tenían algo especial. Siempre sabían lo que estaba pensando el otro, como si estuvieran sintonizados en la misma frecuencia. Habían cogido a la vez su primera gripe y, cuando eran casi recién nacidos, Ginny, Harry, Hermione y Ron habían pasado largas noches en San Mungo preocupados por las mismas enfermedades infantiles.

Cuando George veía como uno completaba la frase del otro, o cómo hablaban al mismo tiempo diciendo las mismas palabraw, se le llenaba al corazón de nostalgia y ternura. Le encantaba mirarlos y recordar a su hermano. En muchas ocasiones, les incitaba a hacer travesuras, pero ninguno de los dos parecía haber heredado esa veta gamberra de los gemelos y los merodeadores. Eso quedaba para James, que había concentrado los genes revoltosos Potter y Weasley.

Lily era, por unas semanas, la mayor. Tenía una mirada soñadora y la mente más perspicaz e imaginativa de todos los Weasley. Harry y Ginny estaban convencidos de que su madrina, Luna, le había transmitido de alguna manera su personalidad cuando colgaba amuletos en su cuna para protegerla de las criaturas malvadas que, según ella, se alimentaban de los sueños infantiles.

La abuela Weasley decía que el ingenuo y dulce Hugo era igualito que Ron a su edad. En todo caso, era una versión sin pecas y de cabello castaño que permitía a sus otros abuelos afirmar orgullosamente que en realidad era una copia en masculino de Hermione, tan inteligente y despierto como ella.

Durante un par de semanas, la novedad era Ilia y los niños se juntaban todos los días tras el colegio para jugar con la nueva mascota de Hugo. Una tarde, estaban tan concentrados en el ratón que Hermione no se explicaba como podía gustarles un animal inexpresivo, que no hacía más que corretear dentro una bola de plástico.

De vez en cuanto, la señora Weasley levantaba la cabeza de su lectura y observaba como los niños perseguían al ratón allá donde se paraba, se quedaban muy quietos, observando al animalillo dentro de su recinto y lanzando gritos de entusiasmo cuando lo veían coger una pipa entre sus patitas y descascarillarla con habilidad. Luego Ilia se volvía a poner en movimiento y los niños continuaban detrás.

Crookshanks los había acompañad un rato, pero hasta el gato se aburrió en seguida. El animal se sentó sobre el respaldo de la butaca que ocupaba Rose, totalmente concentrada en el tablero de ajedrez. De vez en cuando hacía un movimiento y miraba a su padre con ojos esperanzados, tratando de obtener un pequeño gesto de aprobación.

- Hugo, Lily, ¿qué estáis haciendo? -acabó por preguntar Hermione.

- Jugamos con Ilia - respondió Hugo sin volverse.

- Ya lo veo, cariño, pero ¿a qué jugáis yendo todo el rato detrás del ratón? -insistió ella.

Lily y Hugo miraron a Hermione con algo parecido al fastidio.

- Jugamos con Ilia- repitió Lily.

La bola comenzó a rodar de nuevo y Hermione los miró mientras perseguían al ratón. Finalmente convencida de que no hacían nada peligroso, los dejó a su aire y se enfrascó en un artículo sobre "Los nuevos enfoques metodológicos para el estudio de los conflictos entre magos y duendes de Inglaterra a través de la historia".

Los niños no tardaron tanto como ella creía en aburrirse del juego. Después de recorrer toda la planta de abajo, Hugo decidió enseñarle a Lily el nuevo juego muggle de los abuelos Granger.

- Mis otros abuelos no quieren que sea mago-aseguró repentinamente.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Hermione dejó de leer. Intrigada, colocó su mano sobre el brazo de su marido y movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, rogándole silenciosamente que no interviniera.

- ¿No? ¿Por qué? -preguntó la niña, asombrada.

- No sé.

Hugo clavó sus ojos en los de su prima, con los puñitos apretados y una expresión enfurruñada.

- Les gusta que sea squib.

- Yo prefiero que seas mago -constató Lily con sinceridad.

- Y yo -añadió Hugo, apenado.

- Hugo - les interrumpió Hermione apresuradamente- ¿No ibas a enseñar el regalo de los abuelos a tu prima?

- Sí, mami.

- Pues venga, ¡arriba! Seguro que a Lily le encanta.

Lily lanzó una mirada rápida a su tía, que asintió.

- ¡Vamos, Hugo!

- Dejad la puerta de la habitación abierta- pidió Hermione.

- Sí- contestó Hugo con desgana.

- Y subid al ratón, a Ilia -se corrigió- con vosotros.

- Sí, tía Hermione- esta vez, fue Lily la que habló.

La niña recogió la bola de plástico del suelo y la levantó hasta la altura de sus ojos. La cabecita del ratón apuntaba hacia ella como si la estuviera mirando y a Hermione le pareció que le decía algo en voz baja. Pero pasó muy rápido, casi fue un destello, y la mujer se preguntó si no se lo habría imaginado.

Los niños subieron por la escalera de caracol que conducía a los cuartos de Rose y Hugo. Hermione les siguió distraídamente con la mirada. Lily iba detrás, con una expresión pensativa que no se le escapó.

Todo pasó muy deprisa. La niña resbaló al subir el último escalón y soltó a Ilia en un acto reflejo para agarrarse a una de las barras de madera torneada de la barandilla. La bola salió volando y rebotó con fuerza contra el pasamanos. Hermione pudo ver como describía una parábola y buscó con su mano derecha su varita. No había llegado a rozarla con los dedos cuando la caída comenzó a detenerse y la bola acabó en el suelo de la planta baja con un suave 'plop'.

Hermione suspiró y dejó caer su mano.

- Menos mal que has sido rápido, Ron.

- No... no he sido yo.

Hermione giró la cabeza y vio a su marido con un peón en su mano derecha y una mirada de asombro. En ese momento, oyó como Ilia volvía a hacer rodar su bola y unos piececitos que bajaban las escaleras.

- ¿Rose? - preguntó débilmente, mientras su corazón comenzaba a palpitar más rápido.

- ¿Mami?

- ¿Has tenido algo que ver?

- No, no, ¡ni me di cuenta!

Hermione levantó la cabeza hacia su sobrina, aun agarrada a la barandilla. La niña negó con la cabeza.

- Ha sido Hugo - aseguró con voz firme.

Ron se puso en pie y Hermione se sintió al borde de la taquicardia. Su hijo había llegado a la planta baja y comprobaba el estado de la bola.

- Hugo, ¿has sido tú? - inquirió su padre.

El niño se sintió amedrentado por el tono serio de su padre y sin saber que responder.

- Yo... yo... creo que sí.

Ron soltó una carcajada y levantó el puño hacia arriba gritando "¡sí!". Una cascada de rizos pelirrojos pasaron volando a su lado. Lily bajó rápidamente las escaleras y abrazó a su primo por la espalda mientras Rose abría sus brazos para contener los torpemente a los dos.

Hermine sintió las lágrimas amontonarse en sus ojos.

- Has hecho magia accidental, cariño. Eres un verdadero mago.

Ilia siguió rodando alegremente por el salón.

* * *

Y aquí se terminó. Espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña historia de la vida cotidiana de los Potter y los Weasley post Deathly Hallows. Gracias por leerme, espero vuestros comentarios y aportaciones.

ESPACIO PARA LA PUBLICIDAD: Os animo a pasaros por mi nuevo proyecto "Ante el espejo", una serie de drabbles sobre la tercera generación. Empiezo con Teddy y Victorie.


End file.
